This invention pertains to the use of a certain dithiazine to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and aroma of a foodstuff having a bacon flavor and aroma.
There is a continuing search for compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance or otherwise improve (i.e. alter) the flavor and aroma of a foodstuff. To be fully satisfactory, such compositions should be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide their own unique flavor and aroma nuance without detracting from the co-ingredients. Preferably, such compositions should be naturally occurring or present in natural foodstuffs (although unrecognized as flavor components thereof) so that their ingestible safety can be readily recognized. Additionally, these materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economic manner.
Ingredients for foodstuff flavors having aromas and tastes which are compatible from an esthetic standpoint and from a chemical standpoint with meats and meat flavors are particularly desirable. More specifically, roasted, fried and fried bacon aroma characteristics and flavor characteristics are particularly useful for bacon flavors and, in addition, they useful for roasted meat, roasted nut and fowl (e.g. chicken and duck) foodstuff flavors and to augment and enhance such flavors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,988 discloses the use of a small but effective amount of a compound represented by the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.3, and R.sub.5 are the same and are lower alkyl of from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, R.sub.2, R.sub.4, and R.sub.6 are hydrogen, and R.sub.7 is hydrogen or lower alkyl of from 1 to 5 carbon atoms; is used to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and aroma characteristics of foodstuffs, perfumes and perfumed articles. Specifically disclosed and exemplified is the compound 2,4,6-trimethyldihydro-1,3,5-dithiazine. This compound is also specifically characterized. In addition, however, the compound 2,4,6-tri-isobutyldihydro-1,3,5-dithiazine is disclosed but is not specifically characterized in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,988. Nor is the pure crystalline form of said 2,4,6-tri-isobutyldihydro-1,3,5-dithiazine disclosed therein.
Bacon flavor itself is prepared according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,771 issued on Mar. 21, 1972. In said U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,771 the reaction product of 2-aminoethanol hydrosulfide and isovaleraldehyde is indicated to give a strong crisp bacon product when said 2-aminoethanol hydrosulfide and isovaleraldehyde are mixed together and heated over a temperature of 70.degree.-80.degree. C. for a period of about five minutes. It is noteworthy that the bacon flavor and aroma of the compound having the structure: ##STR3## is surprizingly intense and longer lasting than is the bacon flavor and aroma of any of the reaction products of U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,771, particularly the reaction products of 3,650,771, particularly the reaction product of 2-aminoethanol hydrosulfide and isovaleraldehyde. On the other hand, the compound having the structure: ##STR4## can be extracted by means of high pressure liquid chromatography from the reaction mixture resulting from the reaction of 2-aminoethanol hydrosulfide with isovaleraldehyde at a temperature of 70.degree.-80.degree. C. for five minutes and at other temperatures and times also.
Compound having the structure: ##STR5## is specifically disclosed by Beilstein at Vol. 1-V-27 (4) wherein it is indicated to have the common name "Valeraldin" and can be synthesized by reacting ammonia with thioisovaleraldehyde.
No mention is made in any of the prior art including the Beilstein reference and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,988 issued on June 29, 1976 of the existence of pure crystalline or substantially pure 2,4,6-tri-isobutyl-1,3,5-dithiazine or the use thereof as a bacon flavor ingredient for enhancement, imparting or augmenting properties.